A New Curse? What?
by Htaed is Death backwards
Summary: What happens when a bunch of transfer students are revealed to have a similar, but different curse than the Sohmas? What are they to do?
1. Enter the new curse

**Htaed: Okay, so this is my first Fruits Basket story, and I, decided to make my own curse...so yeah, you'll find out what it is in a bit...**

**Yami: Wow, that was so amazingly descriptive.**

**Htaed: Quiet, you. Oh, yeah. Everyone, meet my muses Yami and Hakiri . They popped out of nowhere into my room today, so here they are. Yami is a chibi angel with black wings who sits on my left shoulder (He's a guy). Hakiri is another chibi angel with white wings who sits on my right shoulder (she's a girl). They also tend to finish each other's sentances cause they're twins...I think...**

**Hakiri: Anyway, on with the story-**

**Yami:-and Htaed-chan doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

**Htaed: Stop calling me that! Only Hakiri can call me that!**

**Yami: (sniffles) Then what can I call you?**

**Htaed: Uh..Ummm...Okay, fine call me Htaed-chan. (grumbling and muttering under her breath about chibi angels who are too cute for their own good.)****

* * *

**"No. I refuse to wear a skirt."

"But Haru-chaaaan! We have to wear it!"

"I don't care if you have to wear it! Skirts and me do NOT mix!"

Haru scowled at the other girls who were trying to force her into wearing the girls' uniform for their school. She sighed.

"Please don't call me Haru-chan, Chisame."

"I'll stop calling you Haru-chan when you start calling me Chiu, or at least Chi."

"Fine. Chiu. Happy?"

"No! You have to always call me that!"

Koharu sighed again.

"Do I have to?"

"Come on, Chiu, leave the stupid lizard alone."

"Hey! You're a lizard too, Ren! And I spew fire, so you better watch out!"

"Whatever."

Sayura, supposedly the most dignified of the group, sighed.

"If Haru wants to be a tomboy and wear the guy's uniform, let her be."

She turned back to her book, muttering something about baka lizards who don't know when to shut up.

Koharu, Haru for short, her twin sister Kakurenbo, Ren for short, Chisame (Chiu, or Chi, as you may already know), and Sayura had been best friends for as long as any of them could remember. Currently, all of them except Haru were wearing the girls' uniform for the new school they were now attending. Haru was wearing the boys' uniform, with the jacket open, and the sleeves rolled up to show her gloves that were identical to Kakashi's from Naruto. She also sported her many earrings and other jewelery, as did Ren. Ren was wearing the girls' uniform, but with some alterations. Namely, she had added various rips, clips, and other acessories. The others were wearing the girls' uniform as normal. ((AN: Again, for everyone's appearance, see CHARACTER PROFILES on my profiles.))

Chisame glanced at the clock.

"OMIGOD!! You guys, we have to go, like NOW!!"

The others looked up at the clock.

"OMIGOD!! HURRY HURRY, LET'S GO!! MOVE IT MOVE IT!!"

They all rushed out the door, and started walking to the school.

* * *

As the girls neared the end of their street, they heard yelling. Chisame cocked her head to one side, listening. 

"Sounds like two different guys...And there's a girl who sounds like she's trying to calm them down."

Haru glared at Chiu, who was looking smug.

"Show-off."

Sayura looked at all of them.

"Wanna go see what it is? We have time."

"Didn't seem like it, the way you were rushing us. Whatever, might as well, since it's on our way."

As the girls rounded the corner they could hear someone yelling something about, 'ya damn rat' and someone else replying 'stupid cat'.

They come completely around the corner, only to have Haru bump into a guy with orange hair, Chisame crash into a guy with purple hair, Ren, who wasn't looking where she was going, crashed into a guy with black and white hair. There was a huge -BOOM- and, a large puff of multicoloured smoke, white, black, green, orange and purple. Sayura, and the other two people struggled to clear it away before any passers-by noticed it. When it was cleared, it revealed...

An elegant black European dragon, about the size of a small cat, sitting with its long tail curled around its feet looking about as puzzeled as a dragon can look.

A dark green python about three metres long, looking as confused as a snake can look, which is about the same as normal.

A large timber wolf looking at the other two with very obvious confusion.

A orange cat looking, if possible, pissed and confused at the same time, sitting in a pile of clothes.

A cow stood on the outside of this little cluster of...animals, looking as shocked as a cow can get (which is not much), a pile of clothes lying off to the side of him.

Finally, a small rat sat in the middle of it all, looking the most confused out of all of them, and oddly enough, he was the only one who looked remotely frightened, also sitting in the middle of a pile of clothes.

As the other girl picked up the rat, Sayura spoke what it was obvious all of them were thinking.

"Well...This is both interesting, confusing, and frightening at the same time."

* * *

**Htaed: Yeah, I know, it's really short. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	2. Explainations and an irritated Koharu

**Htaed: Hello again, here's the second chapter!**

**Hakiri: We're going to reveal the girls' curse in this chapter too!**

**Yami & Hakiri: And, as usual, Htaed-chan doesn't own Fruits Basket-**

**Htaed: -but I do own Haru, Ren, Chisame, and Sayura!**

**Yami: On with the story!

* * *

**"Well...This is weird."

The python looked at the cat.

"Am I right to assume that you guys are cursed, too?"

The rat in the other girls arms sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. We're cursed. Obviously you guys are, as well."

The wolf bowed her head, as she was covered in orange-red smoke. When it dissipated, there was standing a girl with long wavy black hair in a ponytail, wearing the girls' uniform for their school.

"I guess now is as a good a time as any to do introductions. I'm Itoue Chisame, but I prefer Chiu, or Chi."

The dragon flapped her wings, flying up to the other boy in the girls' uniform.

"Sorry for being so blunt, but if you're a boy, how come you're wearing the girls' uniform?"

The boy held out an arm, and as she landed on it, and he laughed in delight.

"Cause the girls' uniform looks better on me! I'm Sohma Momiji, by the way. Hey! You're not cold like other lizards! You're warm like a person!"

The dragon looked smug. (Odd, how she can look smug, but she can't look puzzeled.)

"That's cause I'm a dragon, not a lizard. Note the wings. Anyway, I'm Yoshida Koharu, you can call me Haru. Also, I'm gonna change back right away, so you might want to put me down."

Momiji hastily put the little dragon down, and the moment she touched the ground, there was a puff of black smoke, and suddenly, there was the gothic Haru, fully clothed in the boys' uniform, standing there, looking rather bored. Her long black hair had silver streaks in it.

The python reared, and was suddenly surrounded by green smoke. When it cleared, there stood a girl who was nearly identical to Haru, only her short-ish black hair had blue and red streaks in it, instead of Haru's silver, also fully clothed, but in the girls' uniform.

"Kay, so I'm Yoshida Kakurenbo, call me Ren, and before you ask, yes me and Haru are twins, I'm older by one minute."

At this, Haru stuck out her tongue at her twin, revealing a shining silver stud in her tongue, to match the one in her right nostril, and Ren grinned, and said,

"Right back atcha, baby sis!"

"Shut up! It's only one minute!"

Sayura looked towards them, her pale white-blonde hair swinging with the motion.

" Stop antagonizing each other! I'm Sayura, and yes, I'm cursed too; I'm the swan."

Suddenly they were startled by three puffs of smoke; white, purple, and orange. Standing in front them, barely covered by the smoke, were three guys.

"AAAAUGH!!! MY EYES!! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!" shrieked Haru and Ren at the exact same time, as they whipped around, followed by the other girls, who whirled around to face the other way.

"Okay, you guys can turn back around now."

The girls turned around slowly.

The guy with purple hair bowed and said,

"My name Sohma Yuki, and I must apoligize for both my and my companions' actions, as it was our fault that you girls transformed. May I be so bold to ask if you are also cursed by the Zodiac?"

Haru sighed, tucking her arms behind her head.

"Well...Maybe we should explain on the way to school."

"Hmmmm...Good idea."

As the large group started walking, the guys introduced themselves as Sohma Kyo (the one with orange hair), Sohma Hatsuharu (the one with black and white hair), and the girl with light brown hair introduced herself as Honda Tohru.

"So are you guys transfers?"

"Yeah, we came from Kuroryu High."

"Anyway, my question?"

"Oh yeah. Well, supposedly our ancestors offended the gods and goddeses of certain constellations-"

" -how they managed to do that, I'll never figure out-"

"-and they cursed us with their forms. The ones we know about are Draco, the Dragon-"

"-That's me, Haru."

" - Serpens, the Serpent, which is me, Ren, Lupus, the Wolf-"

" - me, Chi."

" - Cygnus, the Swan, which is Sayura, and there's also Chi's little brother, Drei, who's cursed with Canis the dog, and Sayura's cousin, Sasaki Fumio, who's cursed with Hydra the Sea Serpent."

Yuki nodded.

"I see. Well, you can probably see that we're the Zodiac. I'm the Rat, Kyo is the Cat, Hatsuharu is the Ox, and Momiji is the Rabbitt, although you didn't see him transform."

* * *

Finally, the group arrived at their school. Haru drew many stares, as she was obviously a girl, yet wearing the guys' uniform. She looked around.

" Is it always this quiet?"

"I think they're in shock, Haru-chan."

"Why-ever would they be in shock?"

Sayura looked at Haru with a raised eyebrow.

"You do realize that you're appearance is kind of shocking to those who don't know you, right?"

Haru looked down at herself.

"Is it that bad?"

Sayura stopped, turned around, and looked Haru up and down, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Well, let's see here... You're a girl, and you're wearing the guy's uniform, You have like eighteen piercings in each ear-"

"Seven." interupted Haru sullenly.

" -your tongue is pierced, you have silver streaks in your hair...need I say more?"

Haru sighed, and put her arms behind her head again.

"Okay, okay, I get it, so my appearance is somewhat unsettling. It's not that big of a deal! Hatsuharu-san and Ren's appearances are at least as bad as me, right?"

"Ehh...sorta."

"You _are_ wearing the guy's uniform..."

"And you look kinda emo with your piercings and everything..."

Haru scowled.

"Stuff it."

* * *

**Htaed: Okeee...so that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it peoples, and don't forget to R&R!!**


End file.
